Quand Elizabeth Swann rencontra Scarlett
by plume-d-imagination
Summary: Quand une jeune aristocrate rencontre une prostituée depuis longtemps dans le métier ! Voilà ce que ça donne    Humour et allusions au rendez-vous    mdrrr Durant DMC  pirates 2


**Quand une jeune aristocrate rencontre une prostituée depuis longtemps dans le métier...**

Finalement, Elizabeth Swann – Swann encore et à son grand regret – était parvenue, selon son désir, à Tortuga, repaire de tous les truands, pirates, vauriens des Caraïbes. Pourtant c'est sans peur, ou alors avec une légère appréhension, que la demoiselle pénétra dans cet antre. Dissimulant ses longues boucles dorées et ses traits indéniablement féminins sous un tricorne, elle se fraya un chemin à travers mendiants, prostituées et poivrots, espérant (et c'était certainement dû à sa haute naissance) qu'elle dégotterait un lit pas trop poisseux pour dormir. Évidemment, cette folle idée s'avéra rapidement être un rêve trop beau pour être vrai car les auberges de Tortuga n'offraient pas un tel luxe. Elizabeth se força à passer outre ce manque d'hygiène pour se concentrer pleinement sur la recherche de son fiancé : William Turner. Qui lui même recherchait Jack.

Elle fit le tour de toutes les tavernes de l'île. Non ! en fait, elle fit le tour d'une vingtaine de tavernes de l'île, car Tortuga comptait un nombre trop important de tavernes pour qu'elle parvienne à toutes les visiter.

Elizabeth fit donc le tour de plusieurs tavernes et revenant bredouille, elle décida d'interroger les habituées des lieux. Le barman n'avait croisé, à son souvenir, aucun monsieur Turner, en revanche il connaissait bien Jack ; ce « sa**** » lui devait pas mal d'argent. Elizabeth se résigna à interroger les prostituées qu'elle rencontrait, mais si toutes connaissaient Jack, elles n'avaient aucune idée d'où il était. Comme Elizabeth se faisait passer pour un homme, les femmes lui proposaient leurs services et à chaque fois la jeune aristocrate en avait envie de vomir... Comment Jack pouvait-il approcher ces femmes? C'était tout simplement répugnant ! D'un autre côté, le capitaine n'était pas un dieu de la propreté non plus.

Elizabeth finissait par se décourager : elle était là depuis deux jours et elle n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce. Elle demandait si on avait vu un navire avec des voiles noires, un singe, un capitaine paraissant saoul, un beau jeune homme aux cheveux un peu long...

Un soir, alors qu'elle était assise à une table, buvant une choppe de rhum et broyant du noir, en face d'un vieux borgne, elle entendit enfin :

- Trois mois ! Trois mois et toujours aucun Jack Sparrow à l'horizon ! s'était écriée une voix stridente.

Elizabeth avisa rapidement que celle qui avait prononcé (hurler ?) ces mots était une prostituée. Elle avait la chevelure rouge feu, dressée sur sa tête et prenant la forme d'une des perruques de l'époque. Elle était maquillée grossièrement, un fond de teint trop blanc sur le visage et la gorge, les yeux entourés de noir et les lèvres barbouillées de rouge. Elle était horriblement laide ! Elizabeth la héla d'une voix grave :

- Madame, vous connaissez le Capitaine Sparrow ?

La prostituée s'approcha d'elle en se dandinant. Comment diable les hommes pouvaient-ils trouver cette démarche aguichante ? Elle ne se demandait pas pourquoi des femmes en venaient à devenir catins ; elle comprenait que la misère pousse à de telles extrémités. En revanche elle se demandait comment des hommes pouvaient trouver du plaisir dans les bras de ces femmes... Surtout Jack qui... et bien disons qu'il avait du charme et qu'il pouvait avoir n'importe qui d'autre.

La rousse s'assit face à elle et commanda un rhum.

- Qui ne connaît pas Jack Sparrow à Tortuga, lâcha-t-elle en grimaçant.

- Capitaine, marmonna Liz mais Scarlett ne l'entendit pas.

Cette dernière se pencha lascivement sur la jeune fille.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ma belle ?

Elizabeth, quasiment nez à nez avec la prostituée, eut un mouvement de recul.

- Que... Comment voyez-vous que je suis une femme ?

Elizabeth fut effrayé que la catin ait deviné si vite qu'elle était une femme. Quels détails avaient attiré son attention ?

- Ça ne se voit pas, ça se sent ! Tu pues la femelle, chérie !

Elizabeth fronça le nez sous l'insulte ; peut être que cette prostituée ne puait pas, elle !

- Mais si tu as besoin de quelque chose et que tu as de quoi payer, je... reprit Scarlett.

-Non, non, contra très vite Elizabeth. Merci, mais je suis ici pour trouver quelqu'un.

-Peut être que je peux t'aider, je connais beaucoup de monde à Tortuga. Ce sont des voyageurs ?

- Non, non, lui, vous ne le connaissez pas. C'est certain ! contredit Elizabeth affichant un petit air fier en pensant à la droiture de William.

Scarlett eut un sourire amusé.

- Je connais Jack, en tous cas.

La jeune aristocrate grimaça et commanda un autre rhum.

- Je sais, je sais, dit-elle. Il est passé par ici... récemment ?

- Non, comme je t'l'ai dit, il est pas venu me voir depuis des mois, alors qu'il m'avait promis de me montrer son bateau la dernière fois.

Elizabeth soupira devant la naïveté de la catin.

- Comment est-ce qu'il est l'autre ? reprit la fille de joie.

- Il s'appelle William… Il est beau, il a les cheveux bruns et un peu long, il a une expression noble et pure, il est galant et...

- C'est le prince charmant ? ricana Scarlett.

Elizabeth se leva vivement mais comme elle sentit sa tête tourner, elle retomba immédiatement sur sa chaise.

- Ne t'énerve pas, princesse, c'est juste que tu t'y prends très mal pour retrouver ton... ami. Je sais qui c'est car, contrairement à ce que tu crois, il est v'nu me parler y a de ça deux mois. Il paraissait complètement perdu et désespéré et comme toi il cherchait mon Jack.

Son Jack ?

- Je ne cherche pas Jack, mais Will, répliqua-t-elle vertement.

- Tu cherches Jack, tu m'as demandé où il était. Tu devrais décrire ton ami comme un jeune freluquet qui cherche Jack Sparrow, les gens verraient plus de qui tu parles.

Freluquet ? Elizabeth était plus qu'agacée par cette conversation.

- Les gens ne savent jamais où est Jack, grogna-t-elle.

- En tous cas, ce gamin : jamais j'aurais accepté de faire des affaires avec lui... Je parie toute ma paye qu'il est nul au lit. Rien qu'à la façon dont il marche ça se voit !

Elizabeth faillit s'étouffer dans son verre de rhum quand elle entendit ces mots.

- C'n'est pas comme le capitaine...

Scarlett sembla se perdre dans des pensées langoureuses, le regard absent.

- A chaque fois il arrive à m'avoir ! Il me dit qu'il va me payer et à chaque fois il ne le fait pas, mais c'est tellement délicieux que...

Elizabeth rougit violemment.

- Vous... vous parlez de Jack ?

- Evidemment ! De qui d'autre tu veux que je parle ! De tous les hommes que j'ai croisés, il est le meilleur et pourtant j'en ai vu des hommes !

- Arrêtez, s'exclama Elizabeth, arrêtez de me parler de ça !

- Pourquoi ?

Scarlett la dévisagea puis, remarquant son visage cramoisi, gloussa.

-Jack te plaît ? Tu n'as strictement aucune chance ! Il n'aime pas les dames fières dans ton genre !

Elizabeth s'irrita :

- Vous croyez qu'il vous apprécie vous ? Je suis beaucoup plus jolie que vous !

Puis la jeune fille se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et elle ajouta très vite :

- Je veux dire : je me moque de Jack Sparrow, mais vous n'avez pas plus de chance que moi !

- Sauf que moi j'ai déjà couché avec lui et toi tu gardes ta virginité pour un gamin quasiment eunuque.

Elizabeth avait envie de coller une baffe à la dame pour lui faire ravaler ses mots venimeux. Ce qui la retient ce fut la certitude que si elle s'exécutait, une rixe de taverne éclaterait et qu'elle serait seule contre tous. William lui avait bien appris à se battre, mais elle n'était pas encore assez saoule pour désirer combattre. Pour endormir sa rage, elle reprit du rhum.

- Je me moque de vos opinions sur Will ! C'est mon f...

En voyant le regard moqueur que lui adressait la catin, elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle demanda plutôt :

- Savez vous où il est parti ?

- Il cherchait Jack, je suppose qu'il a fini par le trouver. Je n'en sais fichtre rien. En tous cas si tu le trouves, dis-lui que la prochaine fois qu'il nous rendre visite, il aura une gâterie. S'il nous paye avant, bien sur...

Elizabeth était à présent complètement dégoûtée, tout cela était purement répugnant !

- Je parle de Jack bien sûr, compléta Scarlett qui n'était pas certaine que l'autre ait compris. Votre William, je préfère vous le laissez !

- Je refuse de lui répéter vos cochonneries ! C'est indécent !

- Tu es sure que toi tu n'en veux pas une de gâterie, ça te décoincerait ?

- Non ! rétorqua sèchement Liz.

- Fais attention à Jack alors. Les petites vierges comme toi, il n'en fait qu'une bouchée.

- Je sais à quoi m'en tenir avec Jack, alors arrêtez avec vos conseils !

Elizabeth pouvait se vanter de connaître Jack Sparrow un peu mieux qu'une prostituée de Tortuga tout de même ! Elle comprenait son désir de liberté et son amour pour l'horizon qu'offrait sa Perle. Elle voulait bien admettre qu'elle ne savait rien de lui du côté dont l'entendait la prostituée, mais bon...

-Tu crois le connaître, mais il a la langue agile et...

-Ne pouvez-vous pas stopper vos insinuations? la coupa Elizabeth.

-Il n'y a pas d'insinuation : il sait manipuler les petites minettes.

-Vous avez dit qu'il avait la langue agile !

Scarlett eut un instant d'incompréhension puis son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire goguenard.

-Ah ! Tu pensais à la fonction deuxième de la langue qui n'est pas de parler! C'est aussi le cas, si ça t'intéresse, mais sache que Jack est à moi, donc pas touche, princesse !

Elizabeth rougit en saisissant qu'elle s'était piégée toute seule.

-Je... Je... croyais que... bégaya-t-elle.

-Disons que les deux sens marchent : il sait parler aux femmes et sait leur donner du plaisir avec sa langue.

Elizabeth se leva, se disant que le rhum avait vraiment un effet négatif sur ses pensées. Rouge, elle se dirigea d'une démarche chaloupée jusqu'à la porte, tentant d'oublier la chaleur éveillée dans son ventre. Scarlett qui l'avait rejointe lui ouvrit la porte et la poussa à l'extérieur. Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui dire au revoir la gourgandine ne lui avait rien appris qu'elle ne sût déjà.

Elle marcha jusqu'à l'auberge où elle passait jusqu'ici ses nuits, les effets du rhum s'évanouissant légèrement sous l'air frais de la nuit. Elle entendit des cris, des coups, des objets se fracassant et quand elle passa la porte de la taverne elle découvrit hommes et femmes, saouls, hurlant et se jetant les uns contre les autres. Elle même, échauffée par le rhum, tira son épée et se jeta dans la bataille en songeant qu'après tout ce qu'elle avait supporté d'entendre ce soir-là, il lui fallait frapper sur quelqu'un.


End file.
